doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Berneche
Adam E. Berneche (Identification Number: 8321-14) was a maintenance technician assigned to Mars City on Mars. He had a tendency to misplace his PDA as well as submitting late reports, much to the annoyance of his supervisor Ethan Peterson. Eventually, his supervisor got fed up with Berneche and "volunteered" him to be a test subject at Delta Labs. It is unknown exactly what happened to Berneche, but it can be assumed that he perished during the demon invasion, though one of the emails could suggest he was fired before the invasion. Adam's PDA can be found in the Mars City Common Area the first time the player visits the city. The PDA contains an access code for a locker near the end of the level. PDA contents Audio Logs 'Maintenance Update' This is the audio log of maintenance technician Adam Berneche, dated November 10th, 2145. I've fixed the couplings on the heat shields this morning with no problems. I did, however, have another... odd experience while I was down there. Shortly after finishing the first coupling adjustment, I distinctly heard... whispering. When I went to investigate the sounds, I found nothing. I've checked the work logs and I was the only person scheduled to be in that area today. That experience, coupled with the stories I've heard from some guys over in the Delta Labs, has me pretty freaked out. I'm really beginning to hate going down to the underground maintenance area. The people down there are a bit off; the mumbling, the weird looks. The whole place is just plain creepy. I'm always expecting someone to jump out at me. I've secured my tools and the busted modulator in the storage cabinet next to the maintenance elevator. Technicians should use cabinet code 396 to access them. End of log. Emails 'Lost PDA' (11-08-2145) Adam, Please take more caution in securing your personal data assistant. It's turned up in lost and found three times this month. As you know, your base security clearances are stored on that and it becomes a serious security issue any time a PDA is lost. Failure to secure your PDA could eventually result in your termination. Mr. Peterson Maintenance Supervisor 'Maintenance Report Needed' (11-10-2145) Adam, Your report is long overdue. Record an audio log for what you've done today on your maintenance shift and send it to me immediately. I know you recoded the cabinet today, and it is imperative that I update my master list with the new code. I do not want to tell you again how important it is to record those codes. Mr. Peterson Maintenance Supervisor 'Volunteer Services' (11-13-2145) Mr. Berneche, I have some great news for you, your name came up in our last management meeting as a possible candidate for our Delta Labs outreach program. As you have probably heard, we are conducting some very exciting and important experiments here in Delta. Your supervisor recommended you as a good candidate and in fact he insisted you would be perfect for the job. I've reviewed your file and I agree with his assessment, you will make a perfect test subject. Our work here is very important to the UAC and you should feel privileged that you have a chance to be a part of it. Mr. K. Clearsky Delta Future Systems p.s. Remember, volunteering is the best choice! I'd hate to invoke clause 12.A of section 543 of your employment contract; which if you are not familiar with, allows us to appoint volunteers. Category:Doom 3 characters Category:Mentioned Characters